


Baby Good Night

by gentrifiy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Parenthood, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentrifiy/pseuds/gentrifiy
Summary: Dalam suatu ikatan yang dimulai dari hubungan Junior-Senior, menjadi teman, menjadi sahabat kemudian menjadi roommate. Apa variabel selanjutnya jika seorang bayi ditambahkan kedalam hubungan tersebut?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starving (& Other Artistic Mediums)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799067) by [TAHC (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TAHC). 



> terinpirasi dari cerita pendewasaan dua insan melalui anak kecil yang mereka besarkan bersama.  
> it's a very beautiful work and i suggest you to read that story too which became my inspiration, as an author and as a person.  
> happy reading!

Jika ditanya mengenai ‘apa definisi rumah bagimu?’ Mingyu akan menjawabnya dengan kata tergantung.

Untuk seorang anak rantau, definisi rumah untuknya tentu saja Surabaya. Jalan Dharmo dimana rumah kedua orangtuanya berada dan ia bertumbuh besar di dalamnya. Surabaya dengan berjuta kenangan masa mudanya, ketika SD, SMP kemudian SMA sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menjadi anak rantau di kota Bandung.

Kata mereka yang pernah bertandang ke kotanya, Surabaya itu sangat panas. Jauh lebih panas dari kota dengan titik lintas khatulistiwa yang berada di pulau seberang. Tapi bagi Mingyu, Surabaya dengan kerlip di setiap sudut kotanya akan selalu menjadi angin sejuk yang menyambutnya pulang.

Untuk seorang budak korporat, definisi rumah adalah meja kerjanya. Sebagai seorang lulusan jurusan arsitek terbaik di Indonesia dan menjadi salah satu karyawan di Firma arsitektur terbesar di Indonesia beban kerja yang diterimanya tentu tidak ringan. Menjadi karyawan baru dalam status pengawasan, memulai hubungan baru dan bekerja sama dengan co-workernya, mengerti dan menapaki tangga hierarki korporasi yang terkadang masih saja membuatnya pusing.

Tidak banyak printilan atau hiasan yang menandakan secara jelas tentang mejanya, tapi setidaknya di meja itu selalu ada mug hitam bertulisan ‘have a nice day’ dan pigura kecil berisi potret dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya, sebuah ruang kecil miliknya. Setidaknya dari sekian banyak distraksi, meja kerjanya adalah _safe havennya._

Untuk seorang Kim Mingyu, definisi rumah adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Bukan, Jeon Wonwoo bukanlah kekasihnya. Jeon Wonwoo adalah salah senior beda fakultas pada masa kuliahnya dulu. Tidak bohong, di awal perkenalannya Mingyu sempat menaruh hati pada seniornya tersebut tapi usut punya usut Wonwoo saat itu sudah tidak berstatus _Single_.

Mingyu yang hatinya bahkan belum sempat berbunga sudah harus angkat kaki duluan dari keinginannya untuk memiliki hubungan lebih dengan seniornya itu.

Perkenalan singkat antar keduanya di sore hari itu membawanya dalam sebuah hubungan persahabatan erat denggan seniornya tersebut. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak malam yang dihabiskan seniornya tersebut di kamar kosnya hanya untuk sekedar ngobrol, atau momen dimana Wonwoo dengan rela begadang membantu Mingyu membuat maket untuk tugas akhirnya.

Pun ketika keduanya telah memasuki fase kerja dan intensitas komunikasi antar keduanya menjadi berkurang, obrolan ringan via fitur reply instragam stories, atau sekedar catch up di Anomali Coffee Setiabudi One yang menjadi titik tengah antar kantornya dan Wonwoo selalu terasa seperti kembali pulang baginya.

Sepuluh tahun mengenalnya, bersama Wonwoo itu nyaman dan hal itu tidak pernah berubah bagi Mingyu.

* * *

Malam itu ia sedang makan malam di kedai ramen favoritnya di bilangan Radio Dalam bersama Seungcheol ketika kemudian seniornya tersebut bercerita tentang rencananya dan kekasihnya untuk pindah ke apartemen yang telah mereka beli bersama dalam waktu dekat.

“oh gitu? Gue pikir lo udah tinggal bareng sama kak Han malah, bang” tanya Mingyu sambil menyuap seiris daging panggang ke mulutnya.

“tadinya mau 3 bulan lalu waktu kerjaan interiornya udah beres, cuma Han gak tega ninggal Wonu sendiri”

“ooh, apartemen mereka two-bedroom ya soalnya?”

“iya, mahal kan kalo dia harus bayar sendiri, udah gitu lo tau Han kaya apa protektifnya ke Wonu.”

“gak kaget sih kak Han” jawab Mingyu terkekeh.

“apartemen lo masih yang di daerah Pramuka situ, Gyu?”

“iya bang, daerah situ doang yang masuk budget gue”

Seungcheol terdiam kemudian mata lebarnya itu berbinar dan dengan tiba tiba menepuk pundak Mingyu keras.

“eh lo pindah aja ke Apartemen Wonu, Gyu!! Jeonghan dari kemarin galau ngelepas itu apartemen. Wonu bilang mau cari _roommate_ biar ringan bayar sewanya, tapi Jeonghan galau terus takut roomatenya nanti aneh aneh”

Mingyu terdiam mendengar ucapan Seungcheol barusan.

“gak papa emang?”

“ya gak papa lah Gyu, kalo elo pasti Jeonghan setuju. Lagian kantor lo kan di Sudirman situ, deketan dari Thamrin kemana mana lah daripada Pramuka.”

“iya sih, bisa hemat di transport juga.” Jawabnya sambil menyeruput kuah terakhir dari ramennya.

Mingyu memang tidak begitu puas dengan apartemennya saat ini. Alasan utamanya adalah lokasinya yang cukup jauh dari kantornya saat ini, belum lagi biaya mahal yang harus ia keluarkan untuk biaya sewa tidak termasuk di dalamnya biaya listrik, wi-fi dan parkir. Ditambah charge extra yang harus ia keluarkan karena menyewa via _broker_ membuat apartemennya saat ini tidak nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Hanya saja kondisi Mingyu yang baru saja menapaki tangga karir budak korporat membuatnya tidak punya banyak pilihan dalam hal kemudahan memilih tempat tinggal. Tawaran Seungcheol datang seperti durian jatuh untuknya.

Tanggal 15 Januari, dua minggu setelah percakapan di kedai ramen itu Mingyu pun akhirnya pindah ke apartemen Jeonghan dulu dan secara resmi menjadi teman sekamar bagi Wonwoo. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Wonwoo untuk setuju menerima Mingyu sebagai Roomatenya. Mereka kenal baik satu sama lain, Wonwoo tahu Mingyu adalah pribadi yang bersih dan yang terpenting, Mingyu tahu batasan.

Jeonghan pun bisa meninggalkan apartemen lamanya itu dengan perasaan lega.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari Sabtu dan Wonwoo pun bisa membantu Mingyu untuk memindahkan barang barang dari apartemen lamanya.

Dengan adanya Wonwo proses perpindahan pun menjadi lebih cepat, sejak pagi berberes dan memindahkan barang tanpa terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16.38 sore ketika box terakhir berhasil mereka pindahkan dari mobil Mingyu di basement menuju kamar mereka di lantai 18.

“udah kan ya Gyu? Ini box terakhir?” tanya Wonwoo sambil meletakan box kecil berisi peralatan kopi berwarna hitam di kitchen counternya.

“iya Won, duh sorry ya malah lo jadi angkut angkut” jawab Mingyu yang masih memindahkan beberapa box besar menuju kamar di sebelah kiri, kamar Jeonghan dulu yang kini merupakan kamarnya.

“santai kali Gyu, malah gue yang makasih” jawab Wonwoo menyenderkan badannya di daun pintu. “gue nyaman banget sama apartemen ini soalnya”

“paham sih, itungannya murah emang apartemen ini untuk ukuran daerah Thamrin.”

“yakan?” balas Wonwoo dengan senyum, “pokonya kalo butuh apa apa hubungin gue ya Gyu”

“siappp..” balas Mingyu sambil mengusak puncak rambut Wonwoo.

* * *

Rutinitas pun dengan cepat terbentuk.

Mingyu selalu bangun lebih telat daripada Wonwoo, ketika Wonwoo mandi Mingyu yang baru bangun akan langsung memanaskan air di ketel besi miliknya dan menyeduh kopi, ketika Wonwoo selesai mandi Mingyu akan bergantian masuk ke kamar mandi dan Wonwoo bergantian akan menyeduh kopi dari air yang dipanaskan oleh Mingyu tadi.

Pagi selalu dimulai dengan segelas kopi bagi mereka berdua.

Kantor Wonwoo yang berada di daerah Kuningan membuat wonwoo selalu lebih dahulu meninggalkan Mingyu yang akhirnya selalu bertugas untuk memastikan kompor mati, semua lampu mati dan mengunci pintu. Wonwoo pun selalu pulang lebih cepat dari Mingyu, ia kemudian akan memesan dua porsi makan malam yang kemudian akan datang tepat ketika Mingyu pulang dan membawanya naik. Kemudian mereka akan makan malam bersama sebelum kemudian kembali ke kamar masing masing.

Rutinitas baru ini menyenangkan bagi Mingyu maupun Wonwoo. Mingyu yang extrovert, senang dengan adanya presensi Wonwoo di setiap pagi dan malam harinya dan Wonwoo yang pada dasarnya introvert, senang dengan Mingyu yang selalu tahu kapan Wonwoo ingin sendiri.

Seperti malam itu dimana Mingyu yang baru saja kena marah kliennya karena ada salah paham dengan rekannya dalam proyek yang sedang ia kerjakan, berharap dapat segera pulang ke rumah dan dapat segera makan malam dengan obrolan ringan bersama Wonwoo seperti biasanya.

Gelak tawa dari penonton acara Talk Show Amerika langsung terdengar begitu Mingyu membuka pintu depan apartemen. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya pulang justru berupa Wonwoo yang tengah meringkuk dalam dekapan selimutnya di depan TV 50 inch yang berada di ruang tengah apartemennya. Seluruh ruangan gelap kecuali dari cahaya yang keluar dari TV besar di ruang tengah tersebut.

Mingyu mendekat ke arah buntalan besar di sofa yang tengah menyembunyikan roommatenya.

“Won?” tanyanya perlahan yang kemudian tidak berbalas.

Wonwoo sedang ingin sendiri rupanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya, keluar hanya untuk membersihkan diri dan memilih makan Mie instan di kamarnya.

* * *

Kejadian Wonwoo sedang ingin sendiri pun terjadi lagi kurang lebih 10 bulan setelah kejadian pertama.

Tidak seperti biasanya Mingyu terbangun di dua pertiga malam karena rasa haus yang parah. Gelas di sisi nakasnya pun malam itu tidak terisi seperti biasanya. Mingyu bangun menuju dapur untuk mengisi gelasnya. Ia tahu Wonwoo sedang ingin sendiri maka ia membuka pintu perlahan.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya, Wonwoo yang sedang duduk termenung menoleh ke arahnya sebelum kemudian kembali menatap TV besar dihadapannya. Setelah selesai mengisi gelasnya dan meminumnya sampai habis, Mingyu pun mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Wonwoo, mungkin Wonwoo sudah sedikit tenang dan mau diajak bicara.

“Kenapa Won?”

Yang ditanya masih dengan pandangan kosongnya menatap TV, tapi ia menjawab.

“Gyu, inget adek gue gak?

“Hyunjin? Di Jerman bukan lagi kuliah?”

“iya kalo kuliah, hobinya dia kan bikin masalah terus” jawab Wonwoo masih dengan tatapan kosong.

“Hyunjin kenapa emang Won?” tanya Mingyu lembut.

“Hamil..”

_**.....** _

“gak tau bapaknya siapa katanya..”

 _Holy shit_.

“Shit Won”

“ _too much drunk situation_ yang dia bahkan gak bisa inget dan bokap gue udah telanjur ngamuk adek gue bisa kaya gitu..”

“terus gimana?”

“kata adek gue mau di gugurin.”

 _Fuck_.

“oh fuck…”

“fucking hell gak sih, Gyu? Anak itu bahkan gak punya dosa apa apa..”

Jujur Mingyu sudah kehabisan kata kata yang dapat ia ungkapkan.

Situasi ini terlalu _fucked up_ untuk otak standarnya cerna. Wonwoo memang pernah bercerita bagaimana adiknya itu punya hobi membuat pusing kedua orangtuanya bahkan sampai memaksakan diri bersekolah ke luar negeri demi menentang keputusan orang tuanya yang ingin agar adiknya melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran.

“anak itu gak punya dosa apa apa Gyu, tapi dia udah harus nerima kenyataan kalo gak ada yang mau nerima dia di dunia ini…” perlahan bulir air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Wonwoo yang masih termenung kosong.

“dia gak akan punya kesempatan untuk merasakan lelahnya sekolah, bahagianya punya temen, keselnya ditanyain keluarga waktu lebaran, Gyu.. anak itu gak akan pernah ngerasain hidup hanya karena orang tuanya segitu tidak bertanggung jawabnya.. dan gue sebagai omnya gak punya kemampuan apa apa untuk mencegah itu…”

“makanya lo sedih, Won?”

“gue gak suka ngerasa powerless, Gyu..”

“lo maunya gimana emang?”

“gue cuma mau jadi kakak yang bertanggung jawab buat adek gue, Gyu. Gue.. gue cuma mau ngelakuin yang terbaik untuk mereka semua..” jawab Wonwoo lemah.

Saat itu Mingyu tersadar apa keputusan yang tengah secara gamang Wonwoo coba ambil. Dan ia tahu keputusan itu pasti akan melibatkan dirinya, rutinitas mereka dan mungkin (pasti) komitmen dari mereka. Ia tahu Wonwoo adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dan ia tahu Wonwoo pasti akan melakukan apa saja yang terbaik untuk situasi pelik ini.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo butuh dorongan keyakinan darinya, maka dorongan itu ia berikan.

“yaudah ayo!” jawab Mingyu tegas. Harus tegas karena kalau tidak dia pasti akan meragu.

“ayo apa?” tanya Wonwoo menoleh padanya dengan wajahnya yang basah air mata dan rambutnya yang berantakan ke segala arah.

“ayo bawa anak adek lo kesini. Ayo kita rawat bareng Won.”

* * *

Kata Hyunjin Namanya Hansol.

Bayi kecil yang terlalu diam untuk anak ukuran 5 bulan di mata Mingyu. Anak setengah kaukasian dengan mata besar berbinar yang selalu menatap takjub ke arah Mingyu tiap kali Mingyu menggendongnya untuk memberinya susu formula. Wonwoo dan Mingyu pada akhirnya berakhir mengurus anak dari adik Wonwoo tersebut setelah mendapat penolakan keras dari ayahnya. Beruntung Ibu Wonwoo berhasil meyakinkan ayahnya dan 4 bulan setelah kelahirannya, Hansol pun dibawa ibunya dari Jerman ke Indonesia.

Bulan bulan awal kedatangan Hansol di apartemen mereka ibu Wonwoo masih sering bolak balik Yogyakarta-Jakarta untuk mengurus cucunya itu. Orang tua Mingyu di Surabaya bahkan masih belum tau apa apa tentang Hansol dan keputusan Mingyu untuk menjadi ayah angkat tidak resminya. Setelah Hansol berumur 7 bulan dan melihat kesiapan Wonwoo dan Mingyu dalam mengurus cucunya tersebut, baru frekuensi kedatangannya ibu Wonwoo pun menurun.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya sebagai editor di salah satu media cetak terbesar Indonesia dan memilih menjadi contributor berita lepas suatu media online luar negeri agar dapat lebih banyak bekerja di rumah dan mengurus Hansol. Nominal yang diberikan memang tidak sebesar pekerjaannya dahulu tapi kurensi dollar yang digunakan untuk membayar semua kontribusinya membuat jumlah gajinya yang dahulu dan sekarang tidak terlalu berbeda, ditambah sekarang ia lebih leluasa mengatur waktunya.

Sementara itu Mingyu dengan performa pekerjaannya yang selalu diatas awan dan hubungaanya yang baik dengan atasan. Membuatnya dengan cepat menapaki tangga karir di perusahaanya. Kurang lebih 3 bulan sejak kedatangan Hansol, Mingyu sudah berubah title menjadi Senior Architect dan menjadi Supervisor bagi para juniornya. Kedatangan Hansol ke dalam kehidupannya membawa kesegaran dalam keseharianya yang penuh dengan rutinitas.

Mingyu tidak bisa bohong ketika mengatakan dirinya selalu menanti saat saat pulang karena selalu ada Wonwoo dan Hansol yang menantinya dirumah.

* * *

Cerita tentang dua orang roommate yang kemudian berubah menjadi dua sosok co-parenting figure seorang anak kecil tidak melulu berisi hal hal menggemaskan. Banyak _adjustment_ yang harus dilakukan Wonwoo dan Mingyu agar apartemennya layak digunakan untuk membesarkan Hansol.

Perubahan pertama datang dari sudut, iya _literally_ sudut sudut tajam apartemen kini membulat dengan ujung karet warna warni yang Wonwoo beli melalui aplikasi _e-commerce_ untuk mencegah adanya resiko hantaman. Segala perabot bersifat kaca dikeluarkan dari dalam rumah, yang berarti vas bunga tinggi kebanggan Wonwoo mau tidak mau harus ia hibahkan kepada Jeonghan yang sejak mereka tinggal bersama dulu sangat menyukai vas bunga itu.

Ruang tengah yang dahulu hanya berisi berisi sofa besar beludru berwarna krem dengan TV 50 Inch di depannya kini harus rela ditambah beberapa box bening berisi peralatan dan mainan Hansol yang dengan segaja diletakan ruang tengah untuk kemudahan akses. Serakan mainan dan warna warni kincringan mainan kini jadi pemandangan biasa ruang tengah.

Apa yang tadinya bersudut dan tajam, hitam putih dan abu kini menjadi segala sesuatu yang manis, pastel dan melunak.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sejak awal langsung menciptakan aturan bagi keduanya. Yang paling penting adalah tidak boleh ada kata kata kasar di dalam rumah, tiga kata umpatan maksimal dalam sehari dan empat dimaafkan jika hari itu sangat buruk.

Mingyu akan menyiapkan susu Hansol dan sarapan untuk mereka sementara Wonwoo bertugas memandikan Hansol dan mengganti popoknya. Tugas bermain dibagi rata, Wonwoo akan menemani Hansol dari pagi hingga sore hari, sore dan malam hari Mingyu akan bergantian menemai Hansol dan Wonwoo akan mulai bekerja. Mereka akan bergantian tidur bersama Hansol dan sebisa mungkin menyempatkan waktu untuk sarapan dan makan malam bersama.

“anak ini beneran gak suka brokoli ya?” tanya Mingyu malam itu yang tengah menyuapi Hansol di kursi tingginya pada sesi makan malam mereka.

“suka Gyu asal di campur sama chicken stock, tadi udah lo campur belom di blenderannya?”

“eh harus ya? Kirain daging ayam doang cukup biar ada rasa gitu..”

“gak doyan anaknya Mingyu kalo gak dikuahin mah..”

“pantesan ini daritadi gak abis abis malah dimainin doang” ujar Mingyu yang tengah berusaha mengambil sendok plastik berwarna biru laut yang tengah diketuk ketukan Hansol di kursi tingginya. Anak berusia 10 bulan itu sedang senang senangnya menggengam rupanya.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi makan sambil mengetik di Macbook miliknya itu pun akhirnya menoleh dan mengusap gumpalan hijau di sudut bibir Hansol, kemudian mengicipnya.

“gak enak Gyu, pantesan anaknya gak doyan..” jawabnya terkekeh.

Yang tertuduh hanya mampu mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. “nyerah Won bikin MPASI gue, gak bakat jadi chef buat bayi kayanya”

“aneh lo, masak biasa enak, bubur bayi malah gagal hahaha”

“Ya gimana bubur bayi gabisa pake MSG sih..”

“yakali Gyuuuu..” mata Wonwoo terbelalak dengan jawaban teman sekamarnya itu.

“kalo kita yang micinan mulu mah gak masalah ini bayi ya Tuhan, gue sama lo bego gak papa, anak kita jangan” jawabnya sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke laptop dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

 _Anak kita._ Dan Mingyu pun tidak bisa menghilangkan kata sederhana itu dari otaknya sepanjang malam.

* * *

“Gyu, tadi gue baca di artikel Kejora katanya anak umur segini baiknya udah bisa tidur sendiri jadi nanti gedenya bisa mandiri.”

Mingyu yang saat itu baru selesai mencuci piring dan tengah merenggangkan badan sambil menonton tayangan Youtube Kids di TV besar mereka menoleh ke arah teman sekamarnya itu. Anak usia 12 bulan yang mereka bicarakan tengah asik tertidur di sofa setelah habis melahap nasi tim campur kuah Bakso Lapangan Tembak yang Mingyu bawa setelah kerja tadi.

Malam Sabtu dan malam Minggu adalah hari cheating dimana mereka boleh memasan makanan dari luar dan Hansol pun boleh ikut mencicipinya.

“beneran? Nanti kalo Hansol nangis gimana?”

“katanya pasang CCTV aja gitu Gyu, jadi tetep bisa di kontrol kalo ada situasi urgent gitu.”

“hmm gitu ya, kita harus beli crib dong kalo gitu?”

“iya, trus gue udah liat liat nih tadi. Coba liat deh” ujarnya sambil mengarahkan handphonenya dan menunjukan daftar _loved_ dari crib yang sekiranya akan cocok digunakan untuk Hansol. Yang ditunjukan mengerenyit, terlihat tanda tidak setuju muncul di dahinya.

“kita beli langsung aja Won, biar sekalian bisa cek kualitasnya. Rencana dipake sampe dia gede kan?”

“sampai 3 tahun sih katanya pake crib, ternyata kaya kita selama ini tidur sekasur sama bayi itu gak baik Gyu.”

“gitu ya? Padahal ini bayi anteng banget, empuk juga buat gue pelukin kaya bantal tiap tidur”

“heh! pantesan dia bau iler tiap tidur sama lo, taunya lo peluk sampe kaya gitu”

“yakali, bau surga itu” balas Mingyu kesal. “Yaudah besok kita ke GI deh beli crib, sekalian ajak Hansol jalan jalan”

Dan begitulah awal cerita bagaimana Hansol akhirnya merasakan suasana mall di Indonesia. Memang sejak awal kedatangannya di apartemen mereka, tujuan jalan jalan Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersama Hansol hanya berputar di sekitar taman apartemen, taman Menteng atau sekalian The Breeze BSD dimana ada ruang udara terbuka. Terlalu khawatir dengan lalu lalang orang dan sifat Hansol yang pendiam membuat mereka khawatir anaknya akan panik jika bertemu dengan orang banyak.

Ternyata perkiraan Mingyu dan Wonwoo meleset. Hansol terlihat antusias melihat kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang di mall siang itu. Tangan kecilnya mengepal dan membuka seakan menyapa pada petugas keamaan yang berjaga di tiap sudut lift mall dan pekikan kecil “Aa!” tidak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali melihat kilauan lampu dari etalase toko yang mereka lewati. Ternyata hansol menikmati momen jalan jalan mereka di mall hari itu.

* * *

Ada momen yang sempat membuat Mingyu agak _awkward_ hari itu. Selesai membeli crib yang mereka inginkan di Mothercare dan Hansol terduduk lelah di strollernya setelah puas berteriak teriak melihat kerlip lampu di Carniville, Mingyu memutuskan sudah waktunya mereka makan siang dan The Grand Duck King menjadi destinasi tempat makan siang mereka hari itu.

Mingyu tidak tahu entah darimana rasa ingin melindungi itu muncul ketika memperhatikan Wonwoo yang dengan lembut meniup sup kepiting untuk kemudian disuapkan perlahan ke Hansol yang dengan lahap memakannya. Rasa yang tidak pernah sebegitu kuatnya sampai ia pun tak sadar ada yang memanggilnya.

“Gyu” dan tangan itu menepuk pundaknya.

Mingyu menoleh dan di hadapannya muncul seorang perempuan yang dulu sekali pernah mengisi hatinya, “Chae..” jawabnya.

“ya ampun udah berapa lama, kemana aja kamu?” balas perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan senyum merekah.

“hahaha ya disini aja lah, kerja, makan, pulang, ngumpulin uang. Lo apa kabar Chae?”

“baik dong. Terakhir kita ketemu waktu wisuda ya?”

“iya” balas Mingyu.

Waktu lo mutusin gue waktu itu. balasnya lagi dalam hati.

“sama siapa Gyu?” tanyanya.

“eh iya, kenalin ini Wonwoo”, Mingyu menggerakan sedikit badannya agar Chaeyeon dan Wonwoo bisa bersalaman. Wonwoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Belum sempat Chaeyeon bertanya tentang siapa yang duduk di kursi tinggi itu Mingyu sudah terlebih dahulu mengenalkannya.

Mingyu menggendong anak manis yang sedari tadi duduk nyaman di kursi tingginya dan sambil tersenyum tulus dengan bangga berkata, “trus ini Hansol, anak gue sama Wonwoo..”

Seakan akan memang Hansol anaknya sendiri, bukan anak dari adik teman sekamarnya.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang dari Grand Indonesia ke apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya saja jalan keluar dari parkiran menuju jalan utama yang entah kenapa selalu macet itu membuat mobilnya masih tertahan di area mall.

“Gyu, itu tadi mantan lo bukan sih?”

“iya, yang anak Unpad itu Won.”

“yang lo susah banget Move on nya itu ya?”

Seperti panah yang menghujam jantung kalau kata tompi. Pertanyaan yang memang tepat sasaran. Pas ke jantung Mingyu dan membuatnya melenguh lemah.

“hahaha lumayan, tapi sekarang udah aman kok.”

“beneran?” Mingyu menegok dan menemukan Wonwoo menatapnya dengan mata membulat yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia khawatir.

“iya Won, gue udah gak peduli lagi sih sama urusan percintaan.”

Mobil akhirnya berhasil keluar dari jalan utama yang tersendat itu, sedikit melaju sebelum akhirnya kembali berhenti di belokan masuk menuju apartemen mereka.

“Tapi Gyu, kalo nanti lo udah nemu yang cocok dan emang mau serius gak papa loh” ucap Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya.

“trus ninggalin lo sama Hansol gitu aja gitu?”

“hahaha ya engga, bilang aja. Nanti gue bisa cari apartemen lain yang lebih murah dan mungkin deket sama sekolahnya Hansol nanti” tangannya masih tidak berhenti mengelus rambut anak kecil yang sedang tertidur dipelukan nya itu. 

“lagian ada nyokap, gue bisa balik ke Jogja, atau sewa nanny nanti.” Jawabnya.

“balik ke Jogja trus ninggalin gue gitu?” balas Mingyu yang kini berganti menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Mobil melaju perlahan ke area basement.

“ya kan lo butuh kerja, bawahan lo butuh lo, atasan lo butuh lo disini, karir lo kan bagus disini Gyu, yakali gue ke Jogja bawa bawa lo”

“emang gue gak butuh lo sama Hansol, Won?”

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam, “nanti kalo lo udah ada istri kan gak butuh gue sama Hansol, Gyu..”

“kan kalo Won, ribet amat sih mikirin yang masih di depan.” jawabnya yang entah kenapa terdengar perih.

Akhirnya ada spot kosong di slot parkir khusus apartemen mereka. Mingyu pun memajukan sedikit mobilnya sebelum kemudian memundurkan mobilnya perlahan.

Mobil pun terparkir sempurna.

“buat gue, ada lo sama Hansol aja udah cukup Won.” Ucapnya sambil menatap mata teman sekamar yang duduk di sebelahnya.

“Bahagia gue saat ini cukup dengan adanya elo dan Hansol di hidup gue.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on [twitter :D](https://twitter.com/gentrifiy)


	2. The Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perjalanan mereka tentang makna sebenarnya dari sebuah hubungan, di mulai dari sini.

Artikel Kejora yang menyatakan pentingnya kemandirian anak tempo hari itu ternyata berdampak pada perubahan pola hidup di rumah tersebut. Inti dari artikel tersebut menyatakan anak harus bisa tidur di kamar sendiri bahkan sejak usia dini.

Yang berarti salah satu penghuni kamar di apartemen two-bedroom itu harus mengalah agar Hansol dapat mandiri dan memiliki kamar sendiri. Dan jelas Wonwoo lah yang harus mengalah.

Alasanya utamanya adalah karena kamarnya yang menghadap ke timur sehingga lebih banyak mendapatkan sinar matahari pagi yang baik bagi pertumbuhan Hansol. Kedua, ukuran kamarnya tidak terlalu besar sehingga kamar Mingyu yang sedikit lebih besar akan lebih nyaman jika digunakan berdua.

Pindah kamar berarti mulai saat itu ia harus berbagi ruang dengan Mingyu, yang juga berarti ia harus terbiasa berbagi ruang tidur, yang juga berarti tidak ada ruang sendiri lagi. Malam itu ketika Wonwoo selesai menidurkan Hansol di cribnya, kantuk tidak juga kunjung menyapanya malam itu.

“Gyu, bener gak papa kan kita kaya gini?”

“hm?”

“ya lo jadi harus tidur terus sama gue kaya gini”

“lo lupa kita dulu sering tidur bareng di kos gue?”

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus, “beda konteks, sayang”

“oh dulu gak pake sayang ya?”

Ini alasan kenapa Mingyu kadang menyebalkan. Hobinya melempar balik pertanyaan selalu membuat jantung Wonwoo mendadak aritmia.

“bukan Gyu, lo jadi harus sekarang tidur sama gue padahal kita bayarnya bagi rata 50:50 tapi lo gak dapet fasilitas seharusnya..” matanya menatap dada Mingyu yang sekarang berbaring menghadapnya.

“malah sekarang lo harus ikutan rawat Hansol juga, gue..” ditatapnya mata Mingyu.

“gue ngerasa gak enak sama lo..”

“mau bikin gue enak kaya gimana emangnya?” tanya Mingyu dengan matanya yang menyipit jahil.

“hm?” senyum yang diberikan kali ini adalah senyum yang Wonwoo tau adalah senyum yang selalu Mingyu berikan ketika menggoda.

Tolong lah Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo tau ia lemah tapi tidak selemah ini, apalagi ini Kim Mingyu sahabatnya sendiri. Ia selalu berharap dirinya tidak jatuh terlalu jauh.

“jangan terlalu baik ya Gyu..” ucapnya.

Lawan bicaranya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh. Mingyu yang tidak pernah menuntut banyak.

Tanpa berkata kata hanya dengan tatapannya, teman sekamarnya itu mengucap “Good Night Wonwoo” dan membelai lembut rambutnya.

Jika malam itu hatinya meracau ia lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

* * *

Tidak pernah dalam 29 tahun hidupnya Wonwoo akan membayangkan bahwa seorang Kim Mingyu akan cocok menjadi seorang ayah. Terlebih lagi ayah bagi anaknya.

Dan ternyata melatih anak untuk mandiri tidak semudah kata kata nasihat dari sebuah artikel. Beruntung (lagi-lagi) teman sekamarnya itu lebih sigap darinya dalam menenangkan Hansol.

Hari-hari awal pembiasaan adalah saat-saat terberat bagi mereka. Wonwoo yang sering baru bisa tertidur pukul satu malam harus terbangun karena Hansol menangis keras di penghujung malam.

Ketika akhirnya ia bisa membawa tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan kasur yang digunakannya bersama Mingyu dan berjalan ke arah tangisan, Mingyu ternyata (selalu) sudah lebih dahulu berada disana dan menggendong anak kecil itu dengan lembut.

Mungkin kondisi psikologisnya yang kurang baik karena berita yang ia tulis hari itu ternyata banyak editan dari editornya sehingga menambah beban kerjanya atau kondisi otaknya yang masih berbentuk setengah bubur karena waktu tidur yang kurang.

Wonwoo tahu Mingyu pun sama lelah, kantung matanya yang menebal adalah saksi lelahnya tubuh Mingyu. Malam itu tanpa pikir panjang ia memeluk Mingyu yang tengah menangkan Hansol dan efeknya instan.

“Pa..”, Tertegun, Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling bertatapan.

Benar, Hansol baru saja mengucapkan kata pertamanya.

Bahagia, bangga, _elated_. Kata kata apapun bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkan yang sedang dirasakan dua insan setengah sadar setengah euphoria itu.

“Gyu dia manggil gue gak sih?” Wonwoo yang masih mendekap Mingyu tiba tiba merasakan matanya berair.

Mingyu yang tengah menggendong Hansol pun melepas satu tangannya dan ikut mendekap Wonwoo lebih erat.

“Won ya Tuhan Won..” suaranya masih dipenuhi rasa tidak percaya.

“ayo nak, coba gantian bilang ayah..” pintanya.

“Ayah.. A.. Yahh..” bujuk teman sekamarnya itu kepada Hansol.

Anak kecil yang telah selesai menangis itu menoleh ke arah laki laki yang tengah memeluknya, tangan kecilnya menepuk pelan kepada pipi Mingyu. Senyumnya mengembang.

“Yah!!” pekiknya ceria.

Kali ini air mata tidak bisa berhenti tumpah dari pipi Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar. Bangga.

Jika ada yang bisa menyamai momen paling membanggakan dalam seumur hidup Wonwoo selain momen ketika dirinya dinyatakan sebagai lulusan terbaik angkatannya maka inilah momennya.

“Paa!!” “Yahh!!” anak kecil itu masih tidak berhenti memekik ceria.

Seakan- akan dirinya adalah anak bayi paling berbahagia di dunia.

Malam itu Mingyu dan Wonwoo melanggar janji mereka untuk memandirikan Hansol. Malam itu mereka tertidur pulas dalam pelukan hangat satu sama lain.

* * *

Ternyata tiga tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Sejak malam ketika Hansol mengucapkan kata pertamanya hingga sekarang Wonwoo melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana anak itu menolak untuk dikancingkan piyamanya dan memaksa untuk memakainya sendiri (yang tentu saja berakhir dengan tawa lepas dari papanya itu karena jelas saja Hansol belum mahir mengancing).

Ada beberapa momen penting yang tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali kali membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu mempertanyakan kemampuan mereka sebagai sosok orangtua.

Seperti saat mereka bermain ke taman Suropati dan membiarkan Hansol berlarian di lapangan hijau yang luas. Mingyu memilih untuk tiduran di rumput dan Wonwoo bersender di lutut Mingyu yang bertekuk.

Mereka saling berbincang, sedikit teralihkan perhatiannya dari anak yang seharusnya mereka perhatikan ketika kemudian Hansol kembali dengan tawanya yang terkikik akan tetapi kali ini tangannya penuh gumpalan coklat dan wajahnya (terutama bagian mulut) kotor akibat gumpalan itu.

Kontan wajah Mingyu pucat pasi dan Wonwoo panik setengah mati.

“nak, kamu makan apa itu?” tanya Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar.

Mingyu yang masih memucat sontak bangun dan berusaha mencari sumber air.

“Won won ayo cari westafel..” ucapnya sambil mengendong Hansol.

Si anak kecil tersangka masih terkikik. Seolah sudah menjadi tugasnya membuat pusing kedua orangtuanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka mengetahui bahwa anak-anak terkadang suka memasukkan barang apa saja ke dalam mulutnya, termasuk lumpur. Pelajaran yang sangat berharga bagi Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang rasanya mau mati saja hari itu.

Ada pula momen ketika mereka harus melatih Hansol _potty training_. Lagi-lagi, Wonwoo dengan artikel tumbuh kembangnya yang menyarankan agar anak melihat contoh langsung dari orangtuanya.

“Gyu, suruh liat langsung masa katanya..” entah kenapa wajah Wonwoo memerah.

“hah? Gimana gimana?”

“iyaaa… katanya suruh liat pas ayahnya ke toilet trus nanti kita arahin. Kan bentuknya masih kecil gitu Gyu, jadi biar gakemana mana makanya nanti kita yang arahin..”

Mingyu yang baru sadar bagaimana maksud dari artikel itu kemudian ikut memerah wajahnya.

“jadi salah satu dari kita jadi contoh trus _either_ gue atau lo yang bagian ngarahin gitu?”

Yang ditanya tidak berani menatap mata teman sekamarnya, hanya mengangguk.

_Oh shit. This is awkward._

Dan dimulai lah drama malu malu dengan kemaluan yang terjadi selama kurang lebih 5 bulan di rumah mereka. Penuh drama, tapi setidaknya berhasil, Hansol sekarang sudah pintar pipis sendiri.

Walaupun harga diri Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang jadi korbannya.

* * *

“oh, ayah dan papanya Hansol ya. Tunggu sebentar ya bapak bapak saya pangilkan dulu Hansolnya, silahkan duduk dulu”, ujar guru _Kindergarten_ Hansol ketika melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu datang menjemput Hansol siang itu.

“gak papa Miss, santai aja” Mingyu melambai santai ke arah guru Hansol tersebut.

“iya Miss gak papa, kita agak kecepetan kok datengnya. Biarin anaknya main dulu aja” jawab Wonwoo sambil duduk di kursi tunggu.

“oh baik. Setengah jam lagi saya antarkan Hansol ya pak. Tadi saya lihat sedang bermain memang.” guru Hansol menjawab sebelum kemudian izin untuk kembali ke ruang anak anak.

Setengah jam kemudian terdengar gaduh suara pekikan kecil yang bisa dipastikan adalah suara Hansol dan mungkin teman temannya.

Begitu melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo, Hansol langsung berlari dan minta untuk digendong. Manja seperti biasa dan tentu saja Mingyu adalah seorang ayah yang lemah. Ia raih anak berumur 3,5 tahun itu yang diikuti dengan kepala pirang anak itu menyusup ke arah lehernya.

“Dadah Hansol!!” pekik satu orang anak dengan rambut coklat berwajah bulat dengan pipi tembam.

“besok kita main lagi yaa!!” pekik anak lain, kali ini berambut hitam dan dengan bibir merah.

Wonwoo pun seorang papa yang lemah. Senyumnya sedari tadi tidak hilang dari wajahnya dan tangannya pun tidak berhenti mengelus rambut anak kesayangannya itu. Yang di elus menoleh ke arah teman temannya dan melambai.

“dadah Kwann!! Dadah Chan!!”

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan melambai pada dua anak yang sedang diarahkan oleh gurunya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan sebelum kemudian meninggalkan area lobby _kindegarten_ dan menuju mobil di parkiran

“gimana tadi sekolahnya sayang?” tanya Wonwoo sambil mengambil buku cerita di kantung mobil dan menyerahkan kepada Hansol yang sudah terduduk nyaman di _carseat-_ nya.

Si kecil yang ditanya hanya mengendik, mata coklat mudanya masih menatap ke arah buku cerita bergambar yang papanya berikan tadi.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling bertatapan paham dari kursi depan _. dasar pemalu, coba bujuk sedikit lagi._

“tadi siapa, nak? Temen temen Hansol ya?” tanya Mingyu 

Anak berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk tapi sudut bibirnya mengarah keatas tertanda senang.

“siapa namanya? Nanti ayah kenalin dong” jawab Mingyu dari balik setir, menjalankan mobil ke arah restaurant keluarga favorit mereka untuk makan siang.

“Chan sm Kwan, temen hansol itu..”

“Chan sama Kwan baik gak sayang?” tanya Wonwoo.

“tadi pagi Chan bagi Hansol cookiesnya, trus Kwan ajak Hansol gambar gambar” jawabnya singkat.

“Hansol mau main lagi besok sama Chan sama Kwan?” Wonwoo masih tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Akhirnya anak kesayangan yang pemalu ini punya teman, dua orang pula. Tangannya meraih ke belakang dan mengusak sayang ke rambut anaknya.

“he em..” hansol menjawab dengan anggukan kepala kecil.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi mengamati interaksi antara teman sekamar dan anaknya itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Paham betul akan bahagia yang tengah dirasakan Wonwoo.

Makan siang mereka di restoran hari itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Mingyu yang akan memesan menu dan Wonwoo yang memilih kid’s menu. Hari ini adalah giliran Wonwoo untuk membayar.

“totalnya 280.970 rupiah pak, mau dengan kartu kredit atau debit pak?”

“debit aja mbak, BCA ya.” Jawab Wonwoo menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam.

“baik, saya terima ya pak. Jumlahnya 280.970 ya pak, silahkan PINnya”

Wonwoo pun menekan rangkaian angka 180218 di perangkat EDC di hadapannya.

Wonwoo tengah membalas pesan _Whatsapp_ di handphonenya ketika suara kasir perempuan tadi memecah perhatiannya.

“maaf pak kalau saya lancang, tapi anak dan suaminya lucu sekali pak” ujar pegawai tengah melakukan _printing_ resinya.

Wonwoo berkedip, “eh gimana mbak?”

Si pegawai terkekeh pelan sambari menyerahkan resi dengan kedua tangannya sopan.

“anaknya lucu sekali pak, pintar dan tenang sekali makannya. Suami bapak juga sangat sabar, terlihat sekali sayangnya sama anak dan suaminya.” Jawabnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum, tidak sampai hati untuk berkata ‘ _bukan suami saya mbak’_ tapi tetap saja hatinya ikut berbungga saat itu.

“hehe, terimakasih ya mbak, iya saya juga sayang banget kok sama mereka.” Ucapnya sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan menangguk sopan kepada kasir tersebut dan kembali ke mejanya.

“yuk” ajaknya kepada dua laki-laki kesayangannya itu.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksinya dengan kasir tersebut berdiri sambil menggendong Hansol (yang ternyata lebih memilih berjalan sendiri ke arah mobil sambil menggenggam tangannya)

“tadi kenapa Won di kasir? Kok agak lama?”

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang selalu membuat hidungnya berkerut dan tulang pipinya meninggi. Di arahkan tubuhnya mendekat dan berbisik

“rahasia..”

* * *

Ada juga momen momen yang mau mereka lupakan seperti apapun pasti akan selalu teringat karena signifikansinya. Seperti saat Hansol mendadak demam dan harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena suhu tubuh yang terlampau tinggi.

Di IGD rumah sakit yang dingin hanya menggunakan piyama dan cardigan tipis, Wonwoo yang biasanya tidak mampu menahan dingin saat itu bahkan tidak mampu merasakan apa apa, kecuali putus asa karena Hansol yang tergolek lemah dan dengan balutan infus di tangan kecilnya dan sungkup oksigen menutupi wajahnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 03.40 pagi dan Mingyu yang baru selesai dengan segala urusan adminitrasi saat itu hanya mampu memeluk teman sekamarnya untuk menenangkannya.

“tenang Won, gak papa gak papa Hansol kuat kok..”

Yang dipeluk hanya mengangguk lemah. Mingyu pun mengabaikan basah pada kaus bagian dadanya. Ia harus kuat, demi anaknya. demi teman sekamarnya. Pagi itu ia izin cuti, apalah arti bekerja jika pikirannya hanya akan berkutat pada kondisi Hansol dan Wonwoo.

Ketika akhirnya 3 hari masa kritis berlalu, imunitas Hansol menang melawan infeksi yang menyerangnya dan bisa tertawa kembali. Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling memeluk satu sama lain. Wonwoo pun mengerti apa makna sebuah kebahagian sebenarnya, Mingyu dan Hansol. Apalah arti kebahagian jika tanpa kedua orang terkasihnya itu.

* * *

Sore itu mereka sedang berbelanja barang bulanan di salah satu supermarket besar dekat apartemen mereka. Hansol seperti biasa jadi anak manis penurut yang saat itu dengan sabar duduk di kereta dorongan belanja.

Wonwoo saat itu sedang berjongkok memilih jenis bumbu pesto ketika tangan kecil Hansol tiba tiba menarik ujung kemeja Mingyu yang tengah meraih rak atas memilih jenis pasta.

“ayah, aku mau guguk atau meng boleh?”

Mingyu tertegun sesaat, diarahkan matanya pada anak yang tengah mendongak menatapanya.

“gak boleh sayang, kan rumah kita di apartemen, nanti guguk atau mengnya gak ada tempat tidur” jawab Wonwoo sambil meletakkan bumbu pesto di keranjang belanja mereka.

“gak apa papa, nanti bobok sama Hansol aja. kasur Hansol kan besar..”

Mingyu menggeleng, “jangan ya nak, nanti kalo Hansol udah sebesar ayah sama papa baru boleh punya peliharaan...”

Anak kecil yang baru saja ditolak permintaannya itu merajuk, kakinya sedikit diayun ayunkan.

“kalo gitu Hansol mau kakak”

Baik Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama sama menjatuhkan barang yang saat itu sedang mereka pegang. Mingyu sedikit tergagap untung saja Wonwoo lebih dahulu bisa menjawab permintaan anaknya.

“gak bisa sayang, Hansol kan anak pertama ayah sama papa..” Wonwoo menunduk untuk mengambil tomat kalengan yang baru saja ia jatuhkan, dan meletakannya ke dalam keranjang belanja.

“tapi Kwan punya kakak..” ujarnya semakin cemberut.

“bukan kakak sayang, itu supirnya Kwan.” Jawab Mingyu.

“kalo gitu Hansol mau supir juga”

Wonwoo mengirim Mingyu tatapan tajam. Awas aja lo bilang _‘ayah sama papa kan supir kamu, nak’_

“jangan supir ya sayang, coba minta ayah yang lain deh.”

“kalo gitu mau adek, Hansol yah..”

Permintaan kali ini disertai dengan mata berair dari anaknya. Oke, _disaster incoming._

“Hansol kok tumben macem macem sayang mintanya? Kenapa nak?”

Hansol kembali mendongak pelan ke arah ayahnya yang baru saja bertanya, bibirnya menekuk turun.

“Hansol kan mau ulang tahun ayah” jawabnya kecil, “Hansol mau adek..”

Wonwoo menggendong anak yang tengah termurung karena seluruh permintaanya ditolak. di usapnya pelan pipi anak itu.

“Hansol mau beli Thomas aja gak? Atau beli buku mewarnai yang kemarin? Beli Gundam aja deh yuk sama kaya Ayah..” bujuk Wonwoo.

Si anak hanya menggeleng, ditenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Wonwoo. Jujur Wonwoo bingung, dan Mingyu pun tidak bisa membantu banyak hanya mampu mengelus lembut rambutnya.

“coba selain adek mau apa lagi?” bujuk Mingyu.

“ka.. kalo gitu Hansol mau yang lain..” jawabnya kecil dari ceruk dada Wonwoo.

Mingyu merunduk, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah kepala anaknya yang tengah tersembunyi. “coba sini liat ayah, mau apa nak?”

“mau ketemu yangti sama oma boleh?” tanyanya kecil.

Yangti berarti ibu Wonwoo dan oma berarti ibu Mingyu. Ibu Wonwoo berada di Yogyakarta dan Ibunya berada di Surabaya.

“mau yangti sama oma yang kesini atau kita yang kesana nak?” tanya Wonwoo.

“mau kesana..” jawabnya, masih dalam dekapan papanya.

Ulang tahun Hansol yang berada di awal tahun dan kondisi menuju akhir tahun yang saat ini sedang mereka jalani sesungguhnya membuat mereka mudah mudah saja untuk mengambil cuti akhir tahun sekaligus perjalanan luar kota.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertatapan. Seperti sama sama paham apa yang ingin disampaikan satu sama lain. _Yaudah ayo._

Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan menarik hansol dari pelukan Wonwoo. Diciumnya pipi anak kesayangannya itu.

“boleh nak, nanti kita main ke rumah oma sama yangti ya..”

* * *

“Gyu, beneran yakin mau bawa mobil? Capek loh nanti.”

Mingyu yang saat itu tengah mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil setelah selesai mencuci muka dan sikat gigi menoleh ke arah teman sekamarnya yang tengah terduduk melipat baju di depan lemari besar berisi pakaian mereka berdua.

“mahal kan Won naik pesawat, lumayan juga sekalian kita roadtrip nanti”

“iya sih, udah lama ya gak roadtrip kita..”

Wonwoo kemudian bangun dan menuju kursi meja dengan cermin yang berisi beberapa botol skincare milik mereka berdua, tangannya meminta Mingyu mendekat.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah tangan Wonwoo yang tengah menggenggam sebotol _toner_ dan menyemprotkannya ke wajah Mingyu.

“udah gue ajuin cuti kemarin Won, sekalian minta tambahin yang akhir tahun ini. Harusnya sih boleh, gue kan jarang cuti” jawab Mingyu sambl menepuk nepuk pelan wajahnya.

Wonwoo bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah kasur, medudukkan badannya di sisi kanan kasur. Sisi kasurnya.

“14 hari cukup lah ya?”

“cukup lah Won, kan ada tol trans Jawa sekarang jadi cepet kemana mana.”

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebelum kemudian melepas kacamata dan meletakkanya di atas nakas. Tidak lama Mingyu menyusul duduk di sisi kasurnya. Jam telah menunjukan angka 23.15 ketika Wonwoo dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk berbaring di sisi kasur masing masing.

Tetapi ada yang berbeda di malam itu.

Mingyu membalikkan badannya dan meraih Wonwoo yang saat itu berposisi memunggunginya. Di selipkan lututnya diatara selipan lutut Wonwoo dan meletakkan dagunya di atas puncak kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam, bukan kali pertama Mingyu memeluknya dalam tidur.

“tumben nih meluk meluk” tanyanya.

“gak baik Won buat jantung katanya tidur ngadep kiri melulu.”

Wonwoo hanya terkikik, “trus ngapain meluk gitu?”

“lumayan gulingnya anget nih”

Dalam posisinya ini ia tidak bisa melihat apa ekspresi yang muncul di wajah teman sekamarnya, tapi ia tahu Mingyu pasti sedang tersenyum jahil.

Pelukan Mingyu selalu hangat. Mingyu selalu hangat dan menenangkan. Seperti pulang. Seperti rumah.

“Gyu..” panggilnya pelan.

“hmm?” jawab Mingyu lembut.

Wonwoo tahu Mingyu selalu menahan dirinya, menahan segala egonya untuk memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu yang selalu menjadikan dirinya dan Hansol prioritasnya bahkan ketika hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari teman sekamar.

dan Wonwoo yang masih saja terlalu takut, masih saja terlalu sungkan dan tidak enak. Wonwoo yang tidak percaya diri dan Wonwoo yang tidak punya keberanian untuk meminta lebih walaupun hatinya menjerit.

“mau gak jadi ayah resmi buat Hansol?”

Wonwoo bisa mendengar nafas Mingyu yang mendadak berhenti. Jemarinya sendiri bergetar, entah darimana keberanian itu muncul.

“jangan langsung dijawab ya Gyu, dipikir aja dulu mateng mateng..”

suaranya parau, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Tapi ia teruskan..

“pikirin dulu tentang karir lo, tentang masa depan lo, segala keinginan lo dan kemungkinan apa aja yang mungkin terjadi kalau lo terima ini, prioritasin diri lo dulu..”

Mingyu lebih siap jadi orangtua, Wonwoo tahu itu. Mingyu memiliki pemasukan dan jabatan lebih tinggi dari dirinya, Wonwoo juga tahu itu. dan mereka-mereka yang menaruh hati pada Mingyu dan menyayangkan pilihannya atas Wonwoo, Wonwoo juga lebih tahu tentang itu semua.

“jangan terbeban, Gyu. Tentang Kita, tentang Hansol. Kalau nanti udah nemu jawabannya, baru kasih tahu gue ya..”

Malam itu hujan turun sepanjang hari, hujan di bulan desember kalau kata Efek Rumah Kaca dalam lagunya. Desember adalah bulan penghujung yang manis dan juga pahit. Desember adalah penutup sekaligus pembuka.

“apapun jawaban lo nanti, pasti gue akan terima. Gue cuma mau bilang, untuk gue maupun Hansol. sosok lo tidak akan pernah tergantikan Gyu, buat kami lo tetaplah ayah..”

Dan di bulan Desember pula Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berani. Untuk berani meminta lebih. Berani membalas segala kebaikan dan kesabaran Mingyu. Bukan untuk Hansol saja, tetapi juga untuk dirinya.

"gue sayang banget sama lo Gyu…"

Malam itu hangat karena pelukan Mingyu tidak pernah terlepas sedetik pun dari tubuhnya. Mingyu terdiam seribu kata dan Wonwoo tidak menyalahkannya. Ia biarkan Mingyu dan langit hujan malam bulan Desember menentukan jalan takdirnya.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always this piece is nothing but an inspired one.  
> dear minwonators, have you guys read the 'Papa, Ayah, Narra' universe in the bird app?  
> cause if you don't, now you have to. I insist.  
> (honestly the 'ayah-gyu papa-won' is such a blessing in this household gak sih?)  
> [Papa, Ayah, Narra Universe.](https://twitter.com/aynafez_/status/1241371751344300034?s=20)
> 
> big thanks to user @aynafez_ (i'm sorry i should have ask for your ao3 handle)  
> thank you for being such a humble and awesome writer.  
> thank you so much for your works and being such an inspiration.
> 
> teruntuk semua yang sudah menunggu dan membaca, terimakasih sudah mau menunggu.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> also come and say Hi to me on [twitter :D](https://twitter.com/gentrifiy)


	3. An Ode to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah perjalanan penutup untuk Ia yang tidak pernah pergi dan Ia yang selalu mencari.  
> Untuk Ia yang menyatukan dan rumah ternyata memang dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah surat rindu untuk Surabaya dan Yogyakarta, maaf belum kesana lagi.  
> Sampai jumpa lagi ketika semuanya sudah membaik, terima aku lagi di kota indah itu ya.  
> 

To: Mingyu

Gyu, jadi keluar sama Hansol?

Read 13.40

From: Mingyu

Jadi Won

Anaknya lagi liat buku di Kinokuniya nih

Read 14.12

To: Mingyu

Yaudah ati ati ya

Makan apa jadinya?

Read 14.30

From: Mingyu

Union

Mau red velvet anaknya

Read. 14.56

To: Mingyu

Hahaha, dasar bocah

Read 15.02

From: Mingyu

Udah beres Won? Mau dijemput gak?

Read 15.15

To: Mingyu

Udah Gyu, gue di Maxx Coffeenya kok

Kabarin kalo udah di lobby ya.

Read 15.34

Sebuah mobil Toyota Fortuner berwarna hitam berhenti di depan lobby rumah sakit yang berada di bilangan Semanggi, sesosok lelaki tinggi berkacamata bulat pun segera masuk ke dalamnya.

“gimana tadi ketemu bu Menteri?”

Wonwoo menyampirkan sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya, “ya biasa protokoler banget Gyu”, kepalanya lalu menoleh kebelakang.

“anak papa seneng gak makan kue tadi?”

Hansol hanya mengangguk, matanya menatap lurus ke papanya, sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas, jempolnya terancung tanda setuju.

Bibirnya tesenyum, berkali kali melihatnya pun hati Wonwoo seperti tidak akan pernah berhenti berbunga.

Matanya lalu mengarah ke teman sekamarnya yang sedang menyetir.

“tumben banget Gyu ke Plaza Senayan?”

“cari suasana baru Won, bosen banget ke GI melulu”

“kemana aja tadi emang?”

“jalan jalan aja sih, ke Kinokuniya sama tadi mam kue ya nak?”

Mata Mingyu mengarah ke kaca spion tengah mobil, menatap lembut pada Hansol yang sedang terduduk manis

“liat rusa pah!”

Mata Mingyu mendadak membesar. Setir mobil dicengkramnya erat.

“rusa?” tanyanya pada Mingyu.

“ooh, itu loh Won biasa display tengah mall, mau Natal kan sebentar lagi”

Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

“Rudolf ya nak? Yang hidungnya merah?”

“putih yah! putih rusanya!”

Dahinya mengkerut. Rusa putih?

“pohonnya kali nak? Banyak salju ya?”

Mata mingyu masih terus menatap ke spion tengah, seperti panik.

“iya salju, rusa putihnya lucu..”

Wonwoo terkikik gemas, rusa, salju putih dan pohon Natal memang selalu jadi ornamen favoritnya setiap bulan Desember datang.

“yaudah besok liat rusa sama pohon Natal lagi ya nak?”

Hansol kembali mengangguk. Mingyu kembali tenang. Dan untung Wonwoo sepertinya tidak sadar.

Terimakasih ornamen Natal, rencana Mingyu selamat hari ini.

“Won, ceritain gimana tadi bu Menteri”

“iya Gyu jadi emang itu rumah sakit khusus cancer kan, dan ternyata bu Menteri itu dulu sempet praktek disitu-“

Dan topik pembicaraan hari itu (untungnya) teralih dari sebuah topik rusa putih.

* * *

“Pak haji siap? Zidan siap?”

“Gyu tolonglah ini bukan lorong waktu..”

Yang bertanya hanya terkekeh dan menjalankan mobil meninggalkan apartemen milik mereka.

Libur kali ini mereka habiskan di rumah karena awal Februari mereka gunakan untuk ber- _roadtrip_ ria ke Surabaya dan Yogyakarta.

Jika biasanya mereka pergi dengan pesawat ke salah satu kota tersebut, kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk sekaligus mendatangi keduanya dan tentu saja dengan menggunakan mobil sebagai moda transportasi.

Destinasi pertama yang mereka tuju adalah Surabaya. Kota Mingyu berasal, kota tempatnya tumbuh besar.

Alasan mereka memilih Surabaya sebagai destinasi pertama sebenarnya cukup _simple,_ yaitu letak Jakarta dan Surabaya yang sama sama berada di ujung utara pulau Jawa. Bagi mereka lebih baik memilih destinasi yang jauh terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian ke tengah dan kembali pulang ke Jakarta.

Seperti biasa Mingyu menolak untuk disetiri Wonwoo. Beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatan pun sempat terjadi perdebatan mengenai mobil siapa yang akan digunakan.

“Gyu, HRV juga gak kecil kecil amat kali..”

“iya mobil lo emang gak kecil, Won. Tapi kalo pake mobil gue kan kursi tengah bisa ditidurin trus ditumpukin selimut sama bantal kalo Hansol mau tiduran. Kursi belakang juga muat buat naro koper sama oleh oleh. Ya gak?”

“iya sih.. oke, deal! kita naik mobil lo. Tapi kita tetep gantian nyetir ya, gak terima engga. Sampe nolak mending kita naik pesawat aja…”

Dan begitulah awal pembuka cerita perjalanan pulang kampung kali ini. Pukul 9 pagi mereka telah bersiap berangkat dan pukul 11 siang mobil Fortuner hitam itu tengah membelah lajur tol Cikampek menuju tol Palimanan.

Hansol masih terduduk manis di _carseat_ dengan buku cerita bergambar dan mainan mobil-mobilan berserakan di sisinya (Mingyu dan Wonwoo tetap team anak di _carseat_ sampai harus dilepas untuk tiduran nanti).

Mobil melantunkan lagu-lagu dari playlist ‘Coolest Kids Songs 2020’ di Spotify dan Wonwoo sebagai papa yang sigap tentu sudah mendownload beberapa jenis playlist untuk mereka putarkan sepanjang jalan.

“ini beneran lagu anak jaman sekarang ada Zedd nya?” Mingyu bertanya saat melihat nama penyanyi yang tertera di layar audio mobilnya.

“kayanya anak kita udah gak umur the Wheel on the Bus atau Baby Shark sih Gyu..”

Wonwoo yang tengah scrolling linimasa twitternya akhirnya menoleh ke arah supir perjalanan kali ini.

“atau lo mau gue puterin playlist gue aja nih?”

“makasih Won, Enya sama sekali gak membantu gue _stay awake_ ”

Khawatir, Wonwoo menyentuh lengan Mingyu, “mau digantiin?”

“engga Wonwoo”

“beneran?”

“maksud gue, playlist lo tuh _sucks_ ” jawabnya terkekeh.

Mendengus kesal, Wonwoo menatapnya tajam dan memencet layar handphone. Sontak nada annoying dari Baby Shark doo doo doo doo mengisi speaker mobil.

Mingyu tertawa keras, kepalanya terlempar ke senderan kepala mobil. Hansol menoleh ke depan, terganggu ketenangannya melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya.

“papa kok jadi lagu ini sih?” tanya anaknya.

“tau tuh tanya ayahmu, dia yang minta” jawab Wonwoo kesal.

“ampun ampun Won”, jawabnya masih terkekeh dan mengganti mode audio mobil dari bluetooth menjadi radio. Sebuah lagu dari Kla Project terputar dari sinyal radio yang tertangkap frekuensinya.

_Mengingatmu, mengenangmu.._

_Menggapai paras wajahmu sendiri.._

_Sungguh ku akui tak bisa ke lain hati.._

_Tak bisa ke lain hati.._

* * *

Setelah perjalanan lebih dari 4 jam, mereka pun memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri di rest area. Mereka memutuskan untuk sholat dan merenggangkan kaki terlebih dahulu di masjid besar yang berada di rest area tersebut. Hansol bersender lelah di pangkuan Wonwoo, ajakan makan yang biasanya selalu disambut antusias hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah.

Fast food tentu jadi pilihan Hansol ketika ditanya apa yang mau ia makan. Hansol tengah memegang potongan _chicken strips_ di tangannya ketika secara perlahan kepalanya tertunduk, mengantuk. Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk makan tidak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi sampai kemudian kepala Hansol terantuk ke meja makan (untung saja bukan sudutnya).

Jerit tangis mengaduh pun pecah dari meja mereka.

Wonwoo dengan sigap menggendong Hansol, mengusap dan mencium dahinya yang terantuk, mencoba menenangkan Hansol yang tangisannya pasti lebih kepada rasa lelah berada lama di mobil daripada rasa sakit di dahinya. Mingyu menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Wonwoo, memintanya untuk kembali ke mobil sementara Mingyu mengambil bungkusan _takeaway_ untuk bekal perjalanan.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 17.20, Hansol telah terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang cukup lama di area tengah mobil yang kursinya di tidurkan dan dijadikan _makeshift_ bed. Anak itu tengah bernyanyi nyayi bersama kedua orangtuanya, energinya telah terisi kembali. Wonwoo kini bertugas memegang kemudi dan berganti tugas dengan Mingyu untuk menjadi juru playlist Spotify.

“ayah ayah Let It Go yah..”

“loh tadi kan udah, sayang”

“lagi… lagiiiii!!” pintanya sambil menepuk nepuk Pundak Mingyu.

“boleh nak, tapi duduk ya sayang? Tadi janjinya apa?” Wonwoo berkata dari balik kemudi.

Hansol pun kembali terduduk manis di _makeshift_ bed yang berisi selimut tebal dan bantal favoritnya. Kakinya bersila, tanganya menepuk nepuk bantal disisinya.

“iya iya.. ayo ayah!” jawabnya semangat.

Wonwoo yang selalu saja tegas pada anaknya. Jujur, Mingyu akan membiarkan Hansol melompat kegirangan di kursinya, toh mobil melaju tidak terlalu cepat dengan cara mengemudi Wonwoo yang berhati-hati, tidak seperti dirinya.

Tetapi memang Wonwoo seperti itu, selalu seperti itu dengan caranya yang tegas dan lembut dalam membesarkan Hansol.

Lagu Let It Go terputar untuk entah keberapa kalinya hari itu. Hansol masih saja semangat bernyanyi dan mengajak orangtuanya bernyanyi.

Mingyu mengambil botol air mineral yang berada di konsol rak minuman mobilnya dan mengarahkan ke anak kesayangan dibelakangnya.

“Minum dulu sayang, capek kan nyanyi terus.” Hansol pun meneguk air yang diberikan Mingyu dengan hati hati.

“pinter anak ayah..”

* * *

“ya Allah, putu ku rekkkk…” _(ya Allah cucuku...)_

Sambut mama Mingyu dengan tangannya yang saat itu juga merengkuh Hansol.

Hansol si cucu manja tentu langsung berlari dan memeluk neneknya. Oma yang sudah tidak ditemuinya selama 8 bulan itu menciuminya dengan sayang.

“Assalamualaikum, ma” ucap Wonwoo, salim pada tangan wanita yang melahirkan teman sekamarnya itu.

“Wonwoo rek, tambah ganteng ae kamu nak” _(Wonwoo tambah ganteng aja sih)_ balasnya sambil mengusak rambut Wonwoo, satu tangannya masih sibuk menggendong Hansol.

Mama Kim dengan rambut bobnya yang keabuan, yang tinggi dan kuat di usianya yang tidak lagi muda. Yang masih saja terlihat cantik dengan kerutan halus di sudut mata dan bibirnya. Yang selalu berbaik hati dan tidak pernah menuntut akan kejelasan hubungannnya dengan Mingyu.

Mama Kim, omanya Hansol.

“ma, ini oleh oleh dari Jakarta” ucap Mingyu, mengecup pipi mamanya sambil menyerahkan paperbag berisi tas dengan merk Channel.

Ibunya menyebik, “opo toh le, oleh oleh kok yo tas ngene, tak pikir makanan” _(apaan sih nak, oleh oleh kok tas kaya gini, mama pikir makanan)_

“bingung ma bawa apa dari Jakarta..” jawab Wonwoo. 

“iki yo aku iso tuku, nang TP kono lo” _(kaya gini juga bisa aku beli, di TP situ tuh)_ tangannya mencubit lengan Mingyu.

“aduh duh mama! yawes tak ambil, buat mbak Hani aja!” gerutu Mingyu.

“gak yo, wes punya ku” _(enggak ya, udah punya mama)_ mamanya meraih kembali paper bag tersebut, “ayo kamu sama Wonwoo ndang mandi sana, Hansol mandi sama oma aja ya nak yaaaa” 

Mamanya pun berlalu ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di ruang tengah menunggu koper mereka diturunkan oleh Mas To, asisten rumahnya.

Mingyu terduduk lelah di sofa kulit ruang keluarganya, Wonwoo pun terkikik geli.

“Gyuuu, gue ngerti deh slenge’an lo sama kakak lo dateng dari mana”

“gue ya Won seumur hidup jadi anaknya selalu _wondering,_ bokap gue dapet kesabaran segitu besarnya darimana…”, nafasnya terhembus lelah.

Tiba tiba terdengar deru suara mobil memasuki gerbang pagar rumah, dan tidak lama sosok yang mereka bicarakan muncul dari balik pintu.

“lho sudah datang nak?” tanya papa Kim, papa Mingyu.

“Assalamualaikum pa” ucap Wonwoo, salim pada papa Mingyu.

Mingyu bangun dan memeluk ayah yang kini tingginya telah ia salip, “barusan kok pa, ini nunggu koper diturunin Mas To” jawabnya.

“lhoalah gak capek ta? Ayo ndang mandi sana, sudah makan kamu sama Wonwoo, nak?” _(aduh, kalian gak capek? ayo segera mandi, kalian sudah makan?)_

“udah pa, habis ini kita mandi kok”

“oalah yawes, endi putu ku?” _(oh, yasudah. mana cucuku?)_ tanyanya sambil melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya.

Wonwoo terkikik geli, “udah digondol mama tadi pa, mau dimandiin katanya.” _(udah dibawa mama tuh pa)_

Papa Mingyu terkaget, “yaopo sih ibukmu iku, kok gak nunggu aku sisan..”, _(gimana sih mamamu itu, aku kok gak ditungguin sekalian)_ dan ia pun turut menghilang di balik pintu.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling berpandangan, sama sama tidak mampu menahan tawa yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

* * *

Berada ditengah keluarga Mingyu selalu terasa seperti di tengah keluarganya sendiri bagi Wonwoo. Mungkin minus segala perabotan mahal dan berbagai macam asisten rumah tangga senior yang mengurus rumahnya itu.

Papa Kim adalah seorang pengusaha yang pabriknya tersebar di beberapa daerah di Jawa Timur dan mamanya, adalah seorang mantan model yang kemudian memutuskan berhenti di puncak karirnya untuk membesarkan sebuah keluarga.

Wonwoo dulu sempat bertanya pada Mingyu setelah mengetahui latar belakang keluarganyakenapa ia susah susah menapaki tangga karir di sebuah firma arsitektur ketika ia bisa saja dengan mudah mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya.

Mingyu hanya terbahak sebelum berkata ‘Won bokap gue walaupun anak jendral juga bangun perusahaannya juga dari 0 kali, dia capek capek pindah dari Jakarta bangun semuanya dari awal. Bisa di coret dari KK gue kalo asal minta jabatan gitu…’

Wonwoo belajar banyak dari Mingyu dalam belasan tahun pertemanannya. Tentang apa arti kerja keras dan pentingnya memiliki ilmu. Wonwoo bisa melihat banyak _wisdom-wisdom_ kecil dalam keseharian Mingyu yang ternyata tertanam dari keluarganya.

Seperti pagi itu, Mama Mingyu memasakkan sarapan untuk keluarganya dibantu oleh beberapa asisten, tidak pernah ada satu pun kalimat bernada tinggi pernah terlontar dari mulutnya. Atau papa Mingyu yang selalu rajin ikutan menyiram tanaman di halaman rumahnya walaupun mereka memiliki seorang tukang kebun untuk urusan pertamanan.

Jam menunjukan pukul 08.30 ketika Mingyu dan Wonwoo akhirnya turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 untuk sarapan setelah lelah menyetir seharian kemarin.

Di ruang tengah, Papa Mingyu tengah asyik memangku Hansol sambil membaca koran pagi dan membacakan apapun yang Hansol minta bacakan di lembaran tersebut (kayak paham aja nak). Mama Mingyu masih saja berkutat di dapur, entah memasa cemilan apa untuk Hansol dan kedua anaknya yang baru saja datang (kakak perempuan Mingyu, Hani. juga datang kemarin turut meramaikan rumah dengan kedatangannya).

“Gyu, nak Won ayo sini ndang sarapan” _(Gyu, Won, ayo sini segera sarapan)_ ucap mama Mingyu dari arah ruang makan.

Wonwoo pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Mingyu meraih sepotong roti panggang yang berada di depan kursi yang papa dan anaknya duduki, mengusak sayang rambut Hansol kemudian mengikuti Wonwoo ke ruang makan.

“ma, mau pecel dong” ucapnya setelah duduk di kursi.

“itu loh dibuka dulu tudungnya baru minta”

Wonwoo membuka tudung saji kecil yang menutupi piringnya. Dihadapan mereka tersaji Nasi pecel khas Jawa Timur, lengkap dengan daun pincuk, segala sayuran yang disiram bumbu, lauk empal, kerupuk uli dan rempeyek kacang dan udang.

“itu mama pesen bumbu pecel 99 kesenenganmu dari temen mama yang di Madiun, awas ya sampe gak habis”

Mama mingyu bahkan sengaja menyiapkan porsi yang lebih kecil untuknya yang tidak kuat sarapan banyak, ia menoleh dan Mingyu tersenyum padanya.

“Won cobain, sumpah lo pasti doyan”

Wonwoo selama ini tidak begitu doyan dengan budaya sarapan jawa timuran ala Mingyu. Menurutnya nasi pecel terlalu berat dan serat untuk pagi. Ia _prefer_ soto atau sesuatu yang hangat untuk sarapannya.

Ia menyendok suapan pertamanya dan kali ini Ia salah besar. Pecel yang barusan ia suap adalah salah satu sarapan terenak yang penah ia makan.

Matanya berbinar besar, “mah, ini enak bangetttt” ucapnya.

“enak to? Udah mama bilang nyari pecel ojok di Jakarta” _(enak kan? udah mama bilang nyari pecel jangan di Jakarta_ ) sahut mama Mingyu dari dapur.

Mingyu hanya tertawa melihat teman sekamarnya itu berakhir doyan pecel.

Sarapan selesai dan dua cangkir kopi untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah tersaji di ruang tengah. Mama dan papa Mingyu asyik terduduk di karpet yang berada di antara sofa dan TV, Hansol tertawa terbahak dengan segala hal yang tengah dilakukan oleh tantenya. Bahagia dalam pelukan oma dan opa yang menyayanginya.

Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa sehangat ini.

* * *

Tanpa terasa enam hari sudah mereka habiskan di Surabaya dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum besok mereka akan pergi ke Yogyakarta, menuju rumah Wonwoo. Enam hari di Surabaya tentu tidak hanya dihabiskan di dalam rumah saja, rumah Mingyu yang persis berada di tengah kota memudahkan akses mereka untuk melakukan perjalanan ke segala penjuru kota.

Wonwoo melihat SMA Mingyu yang terletak di sebuah kompleks SMA negri, melewati jembatan Suramadu hanya untuk sekedar mencicipi Nasi Bebek yang terkenal dari pulau Madura dan tentu saja mendatangi beberapa musem kepahlawanan (walapun sedihnya tidak terlalu terawat) yang membuat Hansol memekik kegirangan melihat segala memorabilia sang kota perjuangan.

Hari perjalanan menuju Yogyakarta dimulai dengan drama Hansol yang enggan berpisah dengan oma, opa dan tante Hani. Pagi itu Mingyu harus mengurut keningnya karena Hansol menolak untuk digendong. Setelah terdapat janji dari oma dan opanya untuk secepatnya datang berkunjung ke Jakarta barulah ia mau dipindah dari gendongan opanya menuju pelukan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengecup pipi mama dan kakaknya, kemudian memeluk papanya untuk pamit, “Mingyu pulang dulu ya..” ucapnya.

Wonwoo yang hendak salim secara tiba tiba ditarik oleh mama Mingyu dan dikecup dahinya, “nak Wonwoo, mama titip Mingyu ya sayang..”

Papa Mingyu yang berada di samping istrinya turut memeluknya dengan hangat. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat kak Hani tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap lengan Mingyu yang tengah mengendong Hansol.

Tanpa terasa setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Segera ia usap sebelum seluruh keluarga Mingyu dapat melihat. Keluarga Mingyu yang begitu hangat menerima kehadirannya.

Mingyu menyerahkan Hansol kepada Wonwoo untuk dipasangkan di _carseat_ -nya. Wonwoo pun segera mengambil tempat di kursi samping kemudi dan menurunkan jendela mobil. Melambai pada keluarga Mingyu dan beberapa asisten rumah yang mengantarkan kepergian mereka.

“kita berangkat dulu ya, ma, pa, mbak, mbok mbok, mas mas semua..” pekik Mingyu dari balik kemudi.

Dengan ucapan salam mobil pun berjalan meninggalkan jalan Dharmo menuju Yogyakarta.

Perjalanan menuju Yogyakarta kali ini tidak seperti perjalanan mereka menuju Surabaya kemarin. Ada hati yang tertinggal di rumah itu.

Hansol yang terduduk tenang di _Carseat_ -nya memilih untuk menatap jalanan dari balik jendela, tidak ada pertanyaan atau tawa girang darinya.

Wonwoo pun sama berat hatinya. Keluarga Mingyu yang begitu meninggalkan bekas mendalam. Seakan hatinya tidak rela jika suatu hari ia harus meninggalkan semuanya. Matanya menatap ke arah jalan tol di depannya dan terbuai dalam lamunan.

Mingyu tidak banyak berbicara dalam perjalanan kedua ini. Wonwoo rasa ada hal yang ia sembunyikan dari gerak geriknya sepanjang malam kemarin.

Dari matanya yang sedikit bergetar setiap kali Wonwoo mendekat. Ia tahu Mingyu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tetapi ia biarkan.

Apapun itu mereka berdua memilih untuk tidak membicarakannya, dan membiarkan lagu dari audio mobil mengisi kekosongan.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Yogyakarta dari Surabaya memakan waktu lebih cepat dari yang mereka perkirakan. Total perjalanan hanya memakan waktu kurang dari 6 jam sudah disertai dengan istirahat untuk sholat dan makan di rest area. Mingyu kali ini benar benar menolak untuk digantikan menyetir.

“yaelah Won, ini mah capekan gue nyetir bolak balik dari Bandung kali” ucapnya ketika Wonwoo tawarkan untuk bergantian menyetir, “janji deh nanti selama di Jogja lo aja yang nyetir oke? Sekalian jadi tour guide..”

Yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan sebal lawan bicaranya.

Hansol ingin dipangku Wonwoo semenjak matanya membesar melihat Candi Prambanan di sisi jalan ketika mobil mereka mulai mendekati Yogyakarta (tentu saja Wonwoo iyakan, toh sudah dekat ini), dan tanpa terasa mereka telah memasuki daerah Yogyakarta ketika langit mulai menunjukan semburat warna jingga.

Kota dimana Wonwoo tumbuh besar, Kota dengan sejuta kenangan untuknya. Kota Yogyakarta yang istimewa.

Berbeda dengan rumah Mingyu, rumah Wonwoo sedikit jauh dari pusat kota. Lebih tepatnya di daerah Kaliurang, dekat menuju kampus swasta yang terkenal itu dan tentu saja, Gunung Merapi.

Dulu, rumah Wonwoo berada di tengah kota. Tapi setelah pensiun kini ayah dan ibunya memilih untuk berada jauh dari bising kota dan menenangkan diri dengan dekapan kehijauan desa.

Setelah melewati jalan utama Kaliurang yang ramai, mobil berbelok menuju jalan kecil yang hanya cukup untuk 2 mobil berpapasan. Melewati beberapa belokan lagi, membelah jalanan tengah sawah dan mereka tiba di sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang luas penuh dengan banyak vegetasi dengan sebuah pohon rindang di tengahnya. Sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi selalu teduh.

Bukan rumah masa kecil Wonwoo, tetapi rumah istirahat untuk kedua orangtuanya.

Kedua orang tua Wonwoo telah menanti di teras rumah itu. Dengan tangan terbuka keduanya menyambut dua sosok lelaki dan seorang anak kecil yang tengah berlari setelah turun dari mobil.

“Yangti!!! Akunggg!!” Hansol menghambur untuk memeluk kedua nenek dan kakeknya.

* * *

Sulit membayangkan keluarga Wonwoo sebagai keluarga yang hangat, terlebih setelah kejadian yang menimpa adiknya dan Hansol. Tetapi ternyata dugaan Mingyu salah.

Keluarga Wonwoo adalah keluarga yang paling menyayangi yang pernah ia kenal.

Ketika malam datang dan mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan, Hansol tidak sedetik pun terlepas dari pangkuan akungnya.

“nak Mingyu gimana Kondisi punggungnya? sudah enakan?”

“sudah yah, dulu waktu ayah kenalkan sama dokter ortopedi di RSPAD itu, gak lama fisioterapi sama beliau punggungku langsung enakan..” jawab Mingyu sambil menyendok nasi dengan sup ayam buatan ibu Wonwoo.

Ayah Wonwoo terkekeh kecil, lalu mengkudang Hansol yang masih tenang di pangkuannya, “wis tak kiro, _lower-back pain._ Sakitnya arsitek kuwi le..” _(sudah ayah duga, lower-back pain. sakitnya arsitek itu nak)_ jawabnya.

Ayah Wonwoo adalah seorang dokter spesialis kandungan kenamaan di Yogyakarta, dokter Jeon mereka mengenalnya. Saat belum ada dokter kandungan yang mengambil subspesialisasi di bidang onkologi atau keganasan rahim, dan ayah Wonwoo adalah salah satu dokter pertama yang bergelar subspesialisasi di bidang itu.

Lebih dari 35 tahun ayahnya lebih banyak berkutat dengan meja operasi. Pekerjaan ayahnya yang berat untuk menyelamatkan hidup manusia itu membuat masa kecil Wonwoo lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan Ibunya dibandingkan dengan ayahnya.

“punggung tanganmu pun waras po, mas?” _(punggung tanganmu sudah sembuh belum mas?)_ kali ini giliran ibu Wonwoo bertanya pada anaknya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, “gak papa bu, ternyata sama kayak Mingyu, habis fisioterapi sama dokter itu trus minum rajin obat langsung sembuh..”

Ibunya mendecak sebal tetapi raut wajahnya lembut, “yo podo kuwi, penyakitnya penulis. Keseringan nggo ngetik dadi _carpal-tunnel syndrome..” (_ _ya sama itu, penyakitnya penulis. carpal-tunnel syndrome)_

Ibu Wonwoo juga seorang dokter, ibu Jeon seorang spesialis anak yang tidak sesibuk suaminya. Ibu Jeon yang memilih untuk praktek di rumah agar waktunya lebih bisa digunakan untuk mengurus anaknya. Ibu Jeon yang halus dan lemah lembut.

Sang ibu hanya menggeleng, tangan nya tidak berhenti menyendokkan sesuap nasi ke mulut Hansol. “ojok kesel kesel yo, le. Ibuk ngerti kalian ini masih muda seneng kerja, makanya dijaga ya kesehatannya nak...” _(jangan capek capek ya nak, ibu paham kalian masih muda, di jaga ya kesehatannya)_ , Pintanya halus.

Mengenal secara dekat keluarga Wonwoo dan bagaimana ia dibesarkan. Mingyu bisa melihat darimana ketegasan Wonwoo berasal. Mingyu juga bisa melihat darimana kelembutan Wonwoo berasal.

Wonwoo pernah bercerita pada Mingyu. Dengan seluruh kesibukannya, Wonwoo mengerti ayahnnya selalu menyayangi ia dan adiknya. Hanya saja dedikasinya yang begitu tinggi terhadap ribuan pasien yang membutuhkan keahliannya membuat ayahnya lebih banyak bekerja.

Sebuah sentimen yang mungkin tidak dirasakan oleh adiknya, sehingga melakukan langkah segitunya agar tidak menjadi seorang dokter.

Setelah mengenal ayah dan ibu Wonwoo lebih dekat pula Mingyu baru mengetahui alasan kenapa Ayahnya bisa semarah itu terhadap Hyunjin. Bukan karena adiknya bisa mabuk parah dan tidur dengan sembarang laki laki di negeri sebrang, bukan juga karena hamil diluar nikah.

Tetapi keputusan sembarangannya untuk mengugurkan kandungan, ketika ayahnya berjuang mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan nyawa banyak wanita dari keganasan kanker rahim dengan bayaran diangkatnya organ berharga itu.

Sebuah harga yang sangat mahal bagi seorang wanita.

Mingyu tahu betapa akung dan yangtinya adalah orang-orang pertama yang begitu mencintai Hansol, bahkan ketika dirinya sendiri belum telahir di dunia.

* * *

Berbeda dengan waktu berlibur di Surabaya kemarin dimana mereka lebih banyak berkeliling dengan mbak Hani dan mama Mingyu karena papanya masih harus bekerja sehingga lebih banyak bergabung di akhir perjalanan ketika mereka makan malam.

Jalan jalan di Jogja kali ini keluarga Wonwoo selalu lengkap menemani. Tidak sedikit pun ingin terpisah dari cucu kesayangannya. Ayah dan ibu Wonwoo seakan lupa dengan usia lebih dari setengah abadnya dan dengan begitu enerjiknya menunjukan segala keindahan sudut kota Yogyakarta.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu pun maklum, sekali-kali mereka terbebas dari kewajiban mengawasi bocah hampir 4 tahun itu.

“nak Mingyu sudah coba Gudeg Sagan belum nak?” tanya ayahnya setelah mereka selesai mengunjungi Keraton Yogyakarta.

Mingyu menggeleng, “belum yah..”

Ibu Wonwoo pun dengan semangat menepuk pundak Wonwoo si supir perjalanan kali ini.

“mas ayo kesana! Biar mas Mingyu nyoba juga..” pintanya dengan semangat.

Dan ternyata Gudeg Sagan memang se-enak itu. lebih enak dari Gudeg Wijilan yang sudah lebih dahulu terkenal. Hanya dalam hitungan menit dan Mingyu pun sudah menambah porsinya.

Ibu Wonwoo hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Mingyu siang itu, tangangnya menyodorkan teh hangat sebelum kemudian menepuk nepuk lembut punggungnya, memintanya memakan dengan pelan.

“alon alon nak..” _(pelan pelan nak)_ ujarnya.

Tepukan lembut yang tak ubahnya tepukan untuk anaknya sendiri.

* * *

Hansol si cucu kesayangan tidak henti-hentinya tertawa bahagia diajak berkeliling dalam dekapan akung dan yangtinya ketika mendatangi segala atraksi yang ditawarkan Yogyakarta. Seakan batre energinya tidak pernah habis, selalu terisi dengan keistimewaan kota itu.

Mereka berkunjung Museum Ullen Sentalu yang indah, bermain ke Tamansari dan terpukau dengan labirin bawah tanah dengan segala unsur magisnya dan tentu saja sajian utama untuk Hansol, Alun Alun Kidul yang penuh dengan segala kerlap kerlip lampu neon yang benderang.

“akung! ayo naik itu.." pinta Hansol menunjuk nunjuk pada becak berhias neon.

Ayah Wonwoo hanya tertaawa mengiyakan sebelum kemudian mengajak istrinya untuk berkeliling sambil membawa Hansol. Meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tengah terduduk di tikar yang digelar oleh pedangang ronde.

“ini bener bener kaya kita istirahat gak sih Won?” tanya Mingyu sambil menyelonjorkan kaki.

Wonwoo menyeruput segelas jahe hanget, “ya gimana, eyang eyangnya gak ngelepasin cucunya sama sekali..”, sudut bibirnya menukik naik.

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil, matanya di edarkan pada pemandangan pohon beringin kembar yang berada di hadapannya.

“Won, pernah ke pantai Wohkudu belum?”

“belum sih Gyu, mau kesana?”

“mau banget, tapi Hansol dititip ke ayah sama ibu ya? Tadi gue sempet _googling_ medannya agak berat, butuh _trekking_ gitu..”

Matanya membulat, “oh gitu? Yaudah coba nanti gue izinin deh...”

Mingyu menggeleng, “gak usah Won, nanti gue yang izin aja. Lumayan juga kan besok Hansol jadi bisa seharian juga sama yangti sama akungnya..”

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, “iya Gyu..”

* * *

Tidak butuh lama bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo untuk meninggalkan Hansol pada kedua eyangnya. Anaknya pun hanya melambai riang waktu ia dan Mingyu izin untuk pergi lebih dahulu.

“dadah ayah dadah papa, hati hati yaaa..” ucapnya, membalas lambaian Mingyu dan Wonwoo dari balik jendela mobil yang terbuka.

“hati hati ya mas, nak Mingyu. nda usah terburu buru nanti pulangnya..” pinta Ayah Wonwoo.

“nggih yah, kita berangkat ya..”, ucap Mingyu.

dan mobil pun keluar dari pekarangan rumah dan melaju menuju pantai Wohkudu.

Menurut _google maps_ yang mengarahkan, perjalanan akan menempuh waktu sekitar dua jam. Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan santai. Berangkat setelah agak siang dengan harapan ketika tiba disana mereka tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan momen sunset.

Sesuai janjinya, Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo membawa mobilnya. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membiarkan mereka berdua terbuai dengan jajaran rindang pepohonan jalur Imogiri-Panggang, kelok-kelok perbukitan juga menambah unsur petualangan dalam perjalanan ini.

Mingyu sebagai navigator dan juru playlist tidak henti hentinya memutar lagu-lagu yang cocok sebagai pengisi perjalanan. Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak pergi berdua seperti ini. Seperti saat kuliah dulu ketika mereka sering _roadtrip_ bersama.

“Kla project banget gak sih Won di Jogja tuh?”

“hahaha terserah Gyu, puter deh puter…” balas Wonwoo dari balik kemudi.

_Pulang ke kotamu  
Ada setangkup haru dalam rindu_

_Masih seperti dulu  
Tiap sudut menyapaku bersahabat  
Penuh selaksa makna_

Perjalanan menuju pantai Wohkudu ternyata memang tidak semudah yang dikatakan para travel blogger dalam tulisannya. Mereka harus beberapa kali memelankan kendaraan untuk melihat papan kecil penunjuk arah. Mencari arah menuju pantai yang tepat.

Setelah beberapa kali berhenti untuk melihat papan arah, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah area terbuka dengan beberapa warung kecil di sekitarnya. Mereka tau di sanalah area mereka harus memarkirkan kendaraan. Turun dari mobil, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa botol air mineral terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka harus melakukan trekking menuju pantai. 

“yuk Won..” ajak Mingyu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum, dan menyambut uluran tangan Mingyuu, “Yuk..” dan menggenggam tangan Mingyu erat.

Pantai Wohkudu ternyata lebih indah dari yang mereka bayangkan. Pantai yang terletak di antara dua bukit menjorok ke laut selatan, dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang menyapa mereka sebelum akhirnya tiba di sebidang pasir putih ditengahnya.

Mingyu tidak ada hentinya tersenyum, begitu juga Wonwoo.

“cantik kan Gyu, Jogja?” tanyanya.

Temen sekamarnya itu hanya membalas dengan menarik pundaknya mendekat dan mengusak lembut puncak rambutnya.

“Makasih ya Won, udah mau gue ajak kesini..” ujarnya tulus.

* * *

Ada sebuah perasaan membuncah dengan beradanya mereka di pantai ini. Rasa yang begitu damai dan indahnya, mungkin karena keberadaan satu sama lain.

Mungkin karena momen bukan liburan yang mereka gunakan untuk mendatangi pantai ini, hari itu pantai hanya didatangi oleh beberapa orang. Pantai Wohbatu pun terasa seperti _private_ _beach_ dan mereka pun memuaskan diri.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain pasir dan bercipak air laut. Mingyu membawa kamera Leicanya dan mengambil banyak foto, entah sudah berapa puluh foto yang ia ambil, baik foto panorama atau foto laki laki yang ada di hadapannya.

_Ia yang selalu mengisi hatinya._

Waktu terus berjalan dan tanpa terasa sinar matahari telah mereda, langit mulai menunjukan warna indahnya. Seperti sebuah lukisan, Senja pun mulai menyapa.

“Won, duduk dulu yuk..” ajak Mingyu, menunjuk ke arah lapangan rumput hijau di belakang mereka. Wonwoo menurut dan mengikuti Mingyu untuk duduk di hamparan rumput.

Mereka saling terduduk dalam diam, menunggu tenggelamnya sang surya. Mingyu menyampirkan cardigan coklat berkotak hitamnya di pundak Wonwoo, melindunginya dari deburan angin sore itu.

“Won, inget gak yang kita nonton konser Swedish House Mafia waktu itu di Eco Park Ancol?”

Wonwoo terkekeh, “yang Seokmin sama Unyong Jackpot bukan? Nangis nangis di kamar hotel dapet botol Axwell?”

Mingyu terbahak, “iya, bego banget gak sih? Pernah ya ada masa-masa caur begitu di hidup kita..”

“parah Gyu, nyetir balik ke Bandung besoknya setengah teler demi ngejar praktikumnya Unyong dan lo rapat BEM. Sempet sempetnya ya kita ngejar konser EDM waktu itu..”

“Demi mereka yang mau bubar tuh..” jawab Mingyu,

Matanya kembali menatap ke garis pertemuan laut dengan langit, menerawang jauh.

“Dulu Won, gue pikir momen momen impromptu antara kita dan temen temen itu adalah momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidup gue..” ucapnya.

“gue pikir, kapan lagi gue akan sebahagia itu? ketika nanti gue sudah dewasa seutuhnya dan jadi budak korporat, gue pikir gue gak akan lagi pernah ngerasain kebahagiaan seperti itu..”

Nafasnya menghela, “Ternyata gue salah Won..”

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, matanya menatap ke arah Wonwoo.

“Won..” panggilnya.

Wonwoo menoleh, “Hmm?” ditatapnya mata teduh teman sekamarnya itu.

“gue udah mikir cukup lama, boleh ya jawab pertanyaan lo yang waktu itu?”

_Okay, this is it._

Wonwoo mengangguk, “boleh Gyu..”.

Mingyu kembali mengarahkan padangannya ke arah langit, tetapi tangannya kini mengenggam erat tangan Wonwoo di sampingnya.

“Dari dulu, waktu yang gue habiskan bersama lo tuh selalu menyenangkan, Won. Gak tau ya, gue pikir kalau ada satu orang yang bisa gue pilih untuk selalu berada di samping gue, gue bisa jawab dengan yakin kalau itu lo. Lo selalu bisa bikin gue bahagia, Won...”

Nafas Wonwoo tercekat mendengarnya.

“tapi ternyata ada aja momen gue susah tidur karena lo, mikirin apa yang lo pikirkan tentang gue, berandai-andai tentang kita dan jujur rasanya sakit Won, berharap kaya gitu..”

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang. Digenggamnya lebih erat tangan Wonwoo.

“inget gak Won, gue pernah bilang sama lo kalo ini semua cukup buat gue?” tanyanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, “inget Gyu..”

Mingyu tersenyum perih, “ternyata gak cukup Won..” jawabnya.

Wonwoo terdiam, tangannya berkeringat, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

“maaf, Won..” ucapnya pendek.

Wonwoo ingin menangis rasanya.

Suara Mingyu bergetar, “maaf, ternyata gue mau lebih Won.. gue mau lebih dari hanya sekedar teman sekamar lo atau ayah resmi bagi Hansol..”

Tangannya melepas tangan Wonwoo, dan rasanya Wonwoo ingin ditelan bumi.

“gue lebih egois daripada yang lo kira, Won..” jawabnya.

Wonwoo tertunduk. Mungkin bagi takdir inilah akhirnya. Bulir air mata bergulir jatuh menuruni pipinya.

“Won..” Mingyu kembali memanggilnya.

Wonwoo tidak sanggup untuk menjawab, hatinya tidak kuat mendengar kata-kata Mingyu selanjutnya.

“Won, lihat sini dong..”

Wonwoo menggeleng. Oke, ia memang bodoh waktu itu, sok kuat berkata akan menerima apapun jawaban Mingyu. Ternyata ia tidak sekuat itu.

“Won, tolong lihat gue..”, pintanya.

Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam, membiarkan aroma pantai dan rumput hijau mengisi relung dadanya. Membiarkan aroma garam laut dan sinar matahari mengisi paru parunya.

Ia menoleh dan apa yang ada di hadapannya membuatnya jantungnya berhenti berdegup untuk sesaat.

Sebuah cincin berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran _rose-gold_ berada di hadapannya. Mingyu memegangnya dengan tangan bergetar.

“bukan _diamond,_ Won, _I know it’s not our thing_ _but I will give you my whole world if you asked me to. Please_ , nikah sama gue ya?” pintanya.

_Oh, Kim Mingyu.._

Airmata yang tadi hanya jatuh perlahan di pipinya kini berubah menjadi aliran deras. Wajahnya jelek dan Wonwoo akan meraung jika saja bukan lengan Mingyu yang meraihnya.

“Kim Mingyu lo jahat banget..” ujarnya dari balik dada Mingyu. Tangisnya masih belum juga berhenti.

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil, Wonwoo bisa mendengar degup jantungnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

duk-duk-duk kencang sekali.

“beneran, Wonwoo.. terima ya? gue gak bisa kalo bukan lo..”

Wonwoo memukul pelan dada Mingyu di hadapannya, nafasnya masih sesengukan, kepalanya menggeleng.

“Gyu, emang menurut lo gue bisa sama yang lain juga?” tangannya meraih sudut mata, mencoba mengeringkann.

“ya gak tau Wonwoo, yang selama ini berharap kan gue..” kedua tangannya meraih wajah Wonwoo, mengusap lembut pipi Wonwoo yang basah oleh air mata. _Mingyu is holding the world right now._

_His whole world_

Wonwoo tersenyum, sebuah bulir air mata terakhir menetes dari sudut matanya. Mingyu kembali mengusapnya lembut. Hidungnya mengkerut, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

“ _Gyu, if I say yes. Can I kiss you?_ ”

Mingyu mengangguk, senyum dan kerling matanya tidak juga hilang.

“ _of course baby_ ”, diraihnya dagu Wonwoo dan bibirnya pun menyapu lembut bibir Wonwoo.

_And they Kissed, with the sunset waves that washed away all the pain. A kiss of forgiveness, a kiss to make up for all lost time, a kiss to seal the deal._

_A kiss to way back home._

* * *

Perjalanan pulang dari pantai diisi dengan celotehan dua pasang kekasih yang baru saja berjanji mengisi sisa waktu hidupnya dengan saling mengasihi. Sebuah janji untuk bersama, hingga waktunya telah habis, hingga waktu kan memisahkan.

Sepasang cincin berwana hitam, dengan kilat lembut _rose-gold_ di sekelilingnya melingkari jemari keempat mereka berdua, dan Mingyu tidak seditikpun melepaskan tangan Wonwoo malam itu, atau sampai kapan pun, begitu juga Wonwoo, sampai kapan pun. Sebuah lagu dari Banda Neira melantun dari Audio-system mobil.

_Badai Tuan telah berlalu  
Salahkah 'ku menuntut mesra?  
Tiap pagi menjelang  
Kau di sampingku  
'Ku aman ada bersamamu_

_Selamanya  
Sampai kita tua  
Sampai jadi debu  
'Ku di liang yang satu  
'Ku di sebelahmu_

Setibanya di rumah, ayah dan ibunya memeluknya dengan hangat. Malam itu Wonwoo melihat tangis haru pecah dari wajah ayah dan ibunya. Mereka telah tahu rencana Mingyu untuk melamarnya. Mingyu telah izin terlebih dahulu.

“nak Mingyu, ayah titip Wonwoo ya nak…” pinta ayahnya dengan suara bergetar.

Setitik air mata jatuh mengiringi anggukan Mingyu, “ayah, terimakasih ya sudah kasih Mingyu restu..”

Sebuah kecupan sayang mendarat di dahi Wonwoo dari ibunya. Mingyu pun masih belum terlepas dari pelukan ayahnya. Hansol tidak tahu, ia yang menyatukan telah tertidur. Malam indah itu di tutup dengan pelukan hangat keluarga Jeon.

dan mereka telah tiba di rumah

* * *

Jika ditanya mengenai ‘bagaimana pertama kali kalian bertemu?’ baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu tidak akan memberikan jawaban yang sama. Karena keduanya memiliki definisi yang berbeda mengenai makna bertemu.

Bagi Wonwoo, ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Mingyu di tempat fotokopian kampus. Wonwoo si mahasiswa semester 3 yang saat itu baru sadar kalau dompetnya tertinggal di kosan ketika akan mengambil print-printan tugas, hampir saja putar balik ke kosnya jika saja bukan Mingyu yang saat itu antri di belakangnya kemudian menyerahkan selembar dua-ribuan kepada abang fotokopi.

Wonwoo yang saat itu tidak enak dengan situasi justru dibalas, “gak usah diganti kak, dua-ribu doang ini” kemudian si empunya pergi berlalu begitu saja tanpa Wonwoo sempat mengucap terimakasih.

Sedangkan bagi Mingyu, mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika Mingyu masih berstatus maba dalam masa ospek. Ada satu tugas ospek yang mewajibkannya untuk selalu menyapa senior yang ia temui, dan Mingyu yang saat itu sedang berada di perpustakaan tidak sengaja melihat Wonwoo yang sedang membaca buku sendiri.

Mingyu ingat betul, karena ia yang sedikit segan menyapa justru disambut dengan senyum manis dari senior yang sedang ia ganggu dari kegiatan membacanya tersebut. Tidak ada tatapan tajam atau perintah usil, senior itu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Mingyu lewat. Senior baik hati yang begitu membekas. 

Akan tetapi perkenalan resmi mereka tidak terjadi dalam lingkup kampus. Akhir bulan adalah waktu yang paling dibenci bagi mahasiswa karena menipisnya saldo ATM. Begitu juga untuk Mingyu, sebuah pertolongan datang dalam bentuk Seungcheol, seniornya di Fakultas yang sore itu mengajaknya untuk makan di café dekat kampus, ‘tenang, gue traktir’ katanya.

Traktiran tersebut tentu langsung diterima Mingyu tanpa banyak babibu, tidak baik kan menolak rejeki. Ternyata rejeki lain bagi Mingyu hari itu juga datang dalam bentuk gebetan Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan datang membawa temannya yang merupakan senior baik yang ia temui di perpustakaan tempo hari.

"Cheol, Gyu, Kenalin Wonwoo..", dan tidak ada yang menyangka jalan ceritanya akan seperti ini.

Cerita mereka dimulai dengan definisi pertemuan mereka yang tidak sama, tapi definisi rumah bagi mereka akan selalu sama pada akhirnya.

Karena rumah adalah Jeon Wonwoo bagi Kim Mingyu, dan rumah adalah Kim Mingyu bagi Jeon Wonwoo.

Rumah adalah mereka.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, terimakasih, terimakasih, terimakasih.  
> Kedua, terimakasih sekali lagi sudah mau baca tulisan pertamaku ini (not actually the first but, the first one i'm brave enough to publish in Indonesia) semoga suka!
> 
> Sesungguhnya, cerita ini adalah bentuk kabur ku dari kejaran thesis (yang ku pilih untuk terbengkalaikan), sebuah hiburan untuk aku yang rasanya hidup segan, mati tak mau :"D  
> (remember that meme 'what u do in 2020? insert ao3 logo' and yes folks, that's me!)
> 
> Terakhir, semoga apa yang ku tulis ini bisa jadi penghibur untuk semua yang membaca.  
> Semoga semua bisa segera menemukan rumahnya, semoga tahun mendatang kan selalu membawa kebahagiaan.
> 
> Stay safe! Have a great day everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi to me on [twitter :D](https://twitter.com/gentrifiy)


End file.
